


Oil and Water

by imaginary_golux



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun in the bathhouse.  Written for the Disney Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oil and Water

She is beautiful under his hands, skin soft and sleek and lovely, and the oil makes her shine in the candlelight like a goddess, like the queen she is. She stretches under his hands, makes a low happy sound deep in her throat and smiles up at him, and the reddened mark on her perfect collarbone reminds him –

Reminds him of her nails digging into his back, the bloody crescents just now scabbing; of her moans of pleasure echoing off of the tiled walls; of the feel of her, so perfect and tight and hot around him; of the taste of her, so good he had to bite down, to mark the perfect curve of her shoulder and lay claim to her, his wife, his Sultana –

Reminds him of her playful growls when she pounced on him, knocking him to the floor and laughing at his surprise; of her low cry when he rolled her over and bent his head to lick at her nipples, to bite softly at the curve of her breast; of her command, the order of a woman born to rule, that he _fuck me already, Aladdin, now!_

And now she is warm and pliant beneath his hands, and he rubs the oil gently into her skin and smiles, and smiles, and loves her.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my lovely betas minutia_r and xenjn!


End file.
